Friendship Bracelets
by AngelsAndShadows
Summary: Matt wants to do something nice for his new friend. And out of all Mello-ness, the blonde misfit wants to return the favor, but even with carefully detailed instructions and diagrams, sometimes making things can be really, really difficult. A one-shot for the friendship of Matt n' Mello.


**I don't own Death Note. No, really. I'm serious. Promise.**

* * *

Friendship bracelets. The whole thing seemed girly and stupid.

Mello sighed. That redheaded kid had only been at the orphanage a couple of days, learning the ropes and such. He didn't look like competition, nor like a complete douche bag, and little Mello didn't know what to think of it. They were so different.

Mello was studious and hotheaded.

Matt was chilled and relaxed.

Mello liked sports and daydreaming of becoming L.

Matt preferred to stay inside and play videogames, the thought of L never crossed his mind.

They were almost opposites.

Yet within these past few days, the redhead had become quite attached to the blonde chocolate-lover. He acted as Mello's shadow, following him everywhere. Being with Mello kept him safe- away from bullies, away from unwanted memories. And if those thoughts resurfaced once again, a symbol of relief. What was once Mail Jeevas is the past- it happen, it's fact -and now left Matt- a new, stronger life.

To him, Mello was protection- a friend. And not one of those fake doesn't-really-care-talk-behind-your-back friends either- a _true_ friend. A promise that the life of Mail Jeevas wasn't going to haunt him any more than it already had.

So one day, Matt decided to show him.

It was something all the school girls had done. He'd received many and was taught quite well, his work was almost flawless.

* * *

"Hey Mells," Said Matt next morning. "I made this, it's for you!"

'Mells' groggily turned his tired to see the new boy holding out a colorful circle of patterned string, beaming brightly, not even noticing his new pet name.

'_A friendship bracelet?_' he thought confused.

"Uh... Thanks?" the blonde said, allowing the redhead to tie the stringed ornament around his lightly tanned wrist.

Matt only beamed more, "No problem!"

* * *

To Mello, this was odd. He'd guessed, in a way, they _were_ friends and it was a _friendship_ bracelet. Maybe this was normal? Tons of girls gave them to each other, this could be like that, as well.

The light woven thread around his arm had distracted him all morning. '_Must be the Friendship curse,_' he deduced sarcastically. And against all Melloness, he decided to relieve this curse. Yes, the stubborn Mello was making Matt a friendship bracelet!

He'd decided to start with the simple "Snake Around the Pole" bracelet. While true, he'd never done something like this before (the thought had never even crossed his mind), the book he'd '_borrowed_' gave fairly clear descriptions, mentioning this one being the easiest.

"_Starting with two strands of embroidery floss (each a bit less than one yard), hold the ends together and tie the top together leaving 2 inches above the knot._

_Separate the strands. Take the left and cross it on top of the right, making the shape of a 4. Loop the left strand under the right and bring it through the opening created by the four, forming a knot that you'll pull tight by sliding it towards the big knot._

_Repeat until you wish to switch colors, which can be preformed by moving the right stand to the left side. Repeat until you've finished the bracelet, finishing off with another big knot, leaving enough room to tie around your friend's wrist."_

_'Seems simple enough._'

It's funny how deceiving directions can be. What could have taken someone 20 minutes took lil Mello an entire hour of frustration and hard work. And in the end, it looked horrible. There were random knots everywhere, switched colors, visible mistakes, and looked an utter mess.

* * *

Matt could tell his new friend was frustrated. It was quite visible as he walked into the dining hall that evening.

"Mells?" he asked concerned.

"H-here!" the blonde spat, gently tossing a disarray of embroidery floss at his head. "It's for you. As a thank you."

Matt smiled, understanding. It was an acceptance of friendship, lil Mello had tried to give him a bracelet, too. And the young Matt accepted it greatly.

"It's quite pretty," he giggled, fastening it onto his wrist.

The chocoholic pouted, but was undoubtedly smiling on the inside.

* * *

"Argh! Matt's still not home," Mello said aloud, stretching out over their apartment's rundown sofa. He sent his friend out for groceries over an hour ago, but traffic was bad that day.

Pacing around the wooden floor, he crept into his roommates bedroom, looking for anything Matt might've tried to hide. After finding several packs of smokes, some candles, bubble bath, and albums of popular stars, the blonde found a bundle of light blue tissue paper.

Unwrapping it gently, Mello found himself looking at what appeared to be a monstrosity of colorful thread. Intrigue turning into a confused stare as he realized what it was.

'_Wait... He actually _kept that_?'_

He'd kept the one Matt'd given him in his dresser, to embarrassed to tell anyone he still had it, and he guessed his roommate had done the same thing.

'_Although honestly, it really does look awful._'

Not that it mattered. It was the barriers of their friendship.

* * *

**I'm going to make a friendship bracelet because of this! And yes, that's actually how to make a Snake Around a Pole bracelet, but it's much easier with pictures. Anyone have any friendship bracelet stories they'd like to share? I'd love to hear it! I've never been very girly, but I think everyone should make one at least once, even if it's just for yourself.**

**~Shadow**


End file.
